True Selves
by LokasennaHiddleston
Summary: Two years after the Zero Requiem, a Geass user kidnaps Suzaku in an attempt to resurrect Lelouch and enslave his soul. It doesn't quite work out as expected... Instead, Suzaku somehow ends up in a recreation of Jeremiah's orangery, with three more versions of himself and four Lelouchs. This... could be a problem. SuzaLulu. BDSM. Multi. Self-cest.
1. Reborn

**Full summary: Two years after the Zero Requiem, a Geass user kidnaps Suzaku in an attempt to resurrect Lelouch and enslave his soul. It doesn't quite work out as expected... Instead, Suzaku somehow ends up in a recreation of Jeremiah's orangery, with three more versions of himself and four Lelouchs. This... could be a problem.**

 **Notes and warnings: This is a post-Requiem story inspired from the two trailers for the fourth movie. It will eventually contain: Suzaku/Lelouch, Suzaku/Suzaku, Lelouch/Lelouch, Suzaku/Lelouch/Lelouch... err... You get it. A lot of explicit SuzaLulu and self-cest in a lot of weird combinations. Also, warnings for BDSM, mental health issues, Suzaku's fucked up self-hatred and dark themes.**

 **Also, a nod to elarielf on this one, as well as every other person who's written/created self-cest fanfic/fanart in CG. Congratulations. You made me do one of my own.**

 **Chapter 1. Reborn**

The first thing Suzaku became aware of when he cracked his eyes open was the pain. Every single bit of him hurt. His head was pounding. He felt a stabbing ache in his side when he tried to move, and his wrists hurt so much it almost overshadowed everything else.

He forced himself to ignore every single bit of it, instead trying to figure out what had happened. As far as he could recall, he had been in the Shinkiro—well, his Shinkiro—fighting off the mysterious version of the Geass Order that had been trying to attack Nunnally when a strange, massive knightmare with specs that widely outclassed his own had showed up. He'd tried to compensate for it with his Geass, like he had done in the battle with Kallen, two years back, on the Damocles.

After that, everything was a blank. The 'Live on' command must've taken over, but in this instance, it had apparently not been enough. Maybe it was just because of the strength of this mysterious foe, or because Suzaku no longer had Lelouch to conveniently take over the world and give him time to make his escape. Either way, whatever had happened had allowed his opponent—or the man's accomplices—to capture him.

Well, wasn't this just fucking peachy?

"Welcome back, Zero," a voice said from the darkness. "Or should I say, Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku took a deep breath and looked up. He hadn't been called by that name in years. Since the night before the Requiem. Although, he supposed that technically the Requiem itself counted, when he'd held a dying Lelouch in his arms, and Lelouch had delivered his final command.

He had still been Suzaku Kururugi then. Now, there was only Zero.

"Don't call me that," he said.

His voice was raspy and croaky, and the words came out weak. He hated it with a passion, and hated it even more that it caused the man to laugh. "And what else should I call you? It's who you are."

Maybe, maybe not. But regardless, Suzaku refused to answer to it. He had accepted that Geass, and had lived with it for years.

"I am just Zero."

"Mhmm."

The man finally stepped into the light, and Suzaku could finally get a good look at his face. He had green hair—although the shade was different from C.C.'s, thank God—which was held back by a strange metal band, and his teal eyes seemed to stare straight into Suzaku's soul.

"I think we both know that's a lie," the man continued. "But then, you've always been a liar. Wearing masks even before you took up the one of Zero."

Suzaku clenched his jaw to keep himself from spouting an automatic defense. The man wasn't precisely wrong, but that didn't mean Suzaku had to give him the satisfaction, in any way.

His reaction didn't seem to impress the stranger. "Ah, what a fierce glare. Honestly, it would almost scare me. If you weren't so helpless."

Helpless. It was true. He couldn't move a muscle. Whatever contraption he was strapped into blocked any way of escape he could've had. He could feel the Geass buzzing at the back of his mind, screaming at him to try something, anything, but there simply was no place to go.

Instinctively, he jerked on his bindings and hissed in pain when the action jolted his previous injuries. Blood dripped down his barely clothed arms. He must've done that before then, although he had no memory of it.

"Tsk, tsk," the stranger said in mock disappointment. "You really shouldn't hurt yourself so. It's such a shame, to damage such a marvelous specimen as yourself."

Suzaku ignored the comment. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Shestal. As for what I want... Well, to tell you the truth, as fascinating as you may be, you are not truly the one I'm interested in."

As he spoke, the lights in the room flared a little brighter. It allowed Suzaku to see something he hadn't originally noticed.

Mere feet away from him, there was a strange, metalic capsule. Shestal pressed a few buttons on its side and it opened with a hiss. A slab emerged from inside, and on it, was the very familiar form of Suzaku's very dead best friend and emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Suzaku's anger at his own situation faded to the back of his mind at the sight. "What... What have you done to him? How do you have him?"

It was Lelouch, no doubt about it. He would have known that pale, slender body anywhere. After all, he'd been the one to set Lelouch to rest after... after.

It hadn't been in the white emperor robes, he remembered. Lelouch hadn't made any requests on how he wanted his body disposed of, but Suzaku had chosen to change him anyway. He'd dressed Lelouch in his Ashford uniform. The same clothes he'd been wearing when they had first reunited. The same clothes he'd been wearing when they'd been happiest, together. The same clothes he'd been wearing when, against all odds and inexplicably, they had taken over Britannia, side by side.

He had dared to kiss those slack lips just once. Even if he and Lelouch had never been lovers—he'd never dared—maybe a part of him had stupidly hoped that it would bring Lelouch back, like in Sleeping Beauty. True love, and all that. After all, Geass could do anything, and apparently, the witch was immortal. Or something.

It had been only a fanciful dream and a stupid impulse, and it had not worked. Maybe Geass simply didn't respond to Suzaku, or maybe there had been too much hatred between him and Lelouch. Either way, Lelouch's lips had stayed still and cold, and Suzaku had hated it, hated that he had been the cause for that stillness, hated that he'd been so useless and stupid and unable to find a better solution.

And so Suzaku had buried him, and with Lelouch, he had buried his heart and his weakness. No matter how much he cared about Nunnally, he would never love her the way he had Lelouch. With his emperor gone, he truly had become Zero—a faceless man dedicated to justice alone.

And now, here Lelouch was again, impossibly untouched by time. His chest was even unmarked where Suzaku's sword—the blade of Zero—had pierced it. It also wasn't moving. Despite his presence here, Lelouch was very obviously still dead.

So... How? Why... What did Shestal want? What was this about, truly?

"I'm a great admirer of Lelouch vi Britannia," Shestal explained, as if hearing Suzaku's thoughts. "It truly was such a shame that he decided to remove himself from the world so soon."

He approached the motionless Lelouch and caressed his cheek. "So beautiful. Almost too beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" His hand traveled over Lelouch's bare chest, massaging his nipples in a parody of an erotic caress. "Pure perfection."

This body in front of Suzaku was nothing but a simulacrum. It had to be. It was not the body Suzaku had buried. It was just a lie. That much, Suzaku could tell.

Even so, the sight of what Shestal was doing still felt like a violation of everything Lelouch had been. "Don't touch him," Suzaku snarled, struggling against his bindings. "Stop!"

"And if I refuse?" Shestal asked, laughing. "What are you going to do about it, Suzaku Kururugi? You're helpless, remember?"

Suzaku shook in his shackles, wanting nothing more than to rip the man's throat out with his teeth. "Oh, don't be so angry," Shestal told him, visibly unimpressed. "I'm truly here to do you, and the world a favor."

Suzaku doubted that very much. In fact, he didn't care about what lies and mind games Shestal was going to spout at him. As soon as he got out of these chains, he would tear the man apart, slowly and painfully.

Before he could figure out a way to make that happen, Shestal decided to throw yet another curveball at Suzaku. "You want him back, don't you?"

"Back?" Suzaku repeated dumbly. What the hell was Shestal talking about now?

"I can do it, you know," the man drawled. "I can bring him back."

"Impossible," Suzaku breathed out. "He's dead." By Suzaku's own hand, no less.

"Nothing is impossible. I'd think that you, of all people, should know that. After all, you watched Lelouch vi Britannia will God itself into compliance."

That he had, although to this day, Suzaku did not understand the enormity of what Lelouch had managed to accomplish. Maybe it had been then that he'd realized just how much he could never compare to his friend. A true king. The king—the emperor—Suzaku had killed, for their vow.

It had been so difficult to fulfill it, to go through with his part of the deal. But Lelouch... Lelouch had wanted to die. Suzaku had known that, had seen it in his eyes. He'd been so tired, the cross he'd had to bear too heavy, crushing him. Suzaku had thought that the Requiem would not only give the world a second chance, but also give Lelouch peace.

But now, here was this man, disturbing that, mocking it, mocking their promise. And the worst thing was that he himself could not deny the fact that Shestal was right.

"He can live again," Shestal said, latching onto Suzaku's obvious weakness. "You can see him open his eyes once more. Hear him say your name. Hold him. Hear his heartbeat."

Oh, God. The imagery Shestal was conjuring seemed to reach out into Suzaku and squeeze. Suzaku could see it, so very easily. He could see Lelouch's beautiful eyes, so warm, yet so fierce. Lelouch's voice rang out in his ears, as if Lelouch truly was speaking to him, at this exact instant.

He could remember one of their last conversations so clearly, himself, holding the sword that would later be used in the Requiem, kneeling in front of Lelouch's resolve.

"With this... We'll become Zero."

"Yes, Suzaku. We'll become nothing."

"And because of that, things will start anew?"

"Exactly. I'm counting on you, Suzaku!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Even then, there had been so much warmth in Lelouch, always, just for Suzaku. They had hurt one another so much, but in the end, they'd stood together, always two parts of a single whole. And Suzaku had selfishly hoarded that knowledge in his heart, every single stolen moment of a dream turned nightmare, every smile, no matter how tired and sad it had been. He'd clung to the memory of Lelouch's peaceful smile, the way he'd embraced death as Suzaku had been preparing himself to thrust the sword into his heart. When his nights had been haunted by the memory of Lelouch dying in his arms, he'd focused on that, and on his last vow.

But none of that changed how much he would have liked for things to be different, how much he would have wanted them to be able to find another way.

"He can live again," Shestal said once more.

More memories flashed through his mind. The two of them, as children, at the Kururugi shrine, with Nunnally. Reuniting seven years later, first in the Shinjuku tunnels, then at Ashford. All the laughter they had shared, before laughter had vanished altogether from their lives. The anger, betrayal, grief and death that had come after... Until he, at last, had accepted his destiny, just as Lelouch had, and he had become Lelouch's ally.

Lelouch's sword. His Knight of Zero.

Impossibly, even if those days had been filled of so much strife, Suzaku missed them.

He missed Lelouch so very badly. He wanted Lelouch back.

As the desire pulsed bright and fierce inside him, the machine he was strapped into lit up. For the first time, Suzaku realized it was in some way connected to the platform Lelouch was in.

Lelouch's body began to glow, and Suzaku immediately panicked. "What's happening? What are you doing?"

Shestal laughed. "Oh, I'm not doing anything. This is all you."

"Me?" Suzaku asked, his head starting to spin. "I don't... I don't understand."

"I could never bring Lelouch vi Britannia's soul back from the world of C. He's much too stubborn for that. But you... Yes, you are the only one whose call he would heed.

"I thought at first that it would maybe be his sister, but then I realized my mistake. No, it was always you, his greatest weakness, the only one he both loved and considered his equal, the only one he ever truly trusted, even when he knew he shouldn't.

"He will come back, because you want him to. Because your soul calls out for his. And you can't stop it.

"And when his soul returns, I will hold it in my hands, and Lelouch vi Britannia will belong to me. Just like he was always supposed to."

Suzaku tried to tell himself that Lelouch's return would not help them, that it would only lead to a disaster. He tried to convince himself that he didn't want Lelouch to be back.

But it was a lie, and as good as he'd been at denial, not even he could stop this. There was no longer anything he could do. The mechanism he was trapped in tightened further. "Lelouch," he managed to whisper, one last time, not even knowing why.

Then, hot piercing fire coursed through Suzaku's veins and everything went black.

* * *

As Suzaku Kururugi went limp in the bonds that held him aloft, Lelouch vi Britannia's eyes snapped open. By his side, Shestal laughed.

"That's it. Come back. With you by my side, this world will be mine."

Of course, Shestal did not realize a very simple thing. Despite the power of his own Geass, he truly could not hope to control Lelouch vi Britannia, not even now, that he had been made flesh. He could not bend his memories and his soul to his will, not anymore.

Paradoxically, as much as he acknowledged Lelouch's power, Shestal did not understand that he could not truly cage it.

Lelouch did not truly see Shestal nor did he hear his words. The only thing that he saw was his knight, dangling in cuffs in front of him, looking dead. The only thing that he heard was Suzaku's last desperate plea, echoing in his mind, hidden in a simple word, in Lelouch's own name.

All of Shestal's preparations, everything he had so conscientiously set up beforehand, proved to be useless. The machine that had both made Suzaku Kururugi's command futile and extracted his fiercest desire from his soul started to break down.

Shestal stared at it in horror. "What? No... Impossible."

The irony of his own words escaped him. He didn't even have time to realize that he was contradicting the taunting comments he'd thrown in Suzaku Kururugi's face just minutes earlier. The room began to shake, the floor spliting neatly, as if cracked open by the invisible hands of a monster emerging from hell.

Shestal made a grab for Lelouch vi Britannia, but the moment he touched Lelouch's skin, nightmarish images exploded in his mind. He collapsed, paralyzed by the Geass he had sought to exploit.

He had known, of course, that the Demon Emperor was powerful. Bitu had told him, shown him the absolute perfection that was Lelouch. But Bitu had also said that Lelouch's psyche was broken, shattered by betrayal and guilt. With the help of Shestal's Geass and Bitu's special technology, he could be manipulated. His soul could be enslaved.

Clearly, they'd both been very wrong. They should have never done this. They should have never tried to resurrect Lelouch.

There was a massive explosion, and the whole compound was torn asunder, ripped apart under the force of the uncontrollable power of a man reborn.

* * *

 **Shestal and Bitu are new characters who will appear in the fourth movie. The quote of their conversation comes from the short story "Mutuality". Obviously, this is only a prologue and the multiples will come next chapter. Which I will post soon.**


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 2. Meetings**

The second time Suzaku woke up, he was very clearly no longer in Shestal's facility. He opened his eyes to the sight of clear, blue skies, and felt no pain whatsoever.

Had he died? What had happened with Shestal and Lelouch?

A memory flashed through his mind. When his soul returns, I will hold it in my hands, and Lelouch vi Britannia will belong to me.

Dear God... Once again, he'd failed Lelouch. Shestal had managed to exploit Suzaku's selfishness, and now... Now, it was entirely possible that Lelouch's soul was at that bastard's mercy.

For a few seconds, the only thing Suzaku could do was sit there and helplessly hyperventilate. If he was right, if Shestal had managed to enslave Lelouch. The very thought was too repugnant to fathom.

His sole hope was that C.C. would come back and help. She had had a significant change of heart after the episode in the world of C with the Ragnarok Connection and had decided to help them despite the fact that Lelouch could not take her code or fulfill her wish. She loved Lelouch in her own way. She would not allow something like that to happen to him. Suzaku... Suzaku had to believe that.

At the same time, though, Suzaku had never been a quitter, or somewhat to sit idly by and do nothing. So after those few moments passed, he gathered the remnants of his composure.

He removed his mask—because it was useless right now—and allowed himself to take a deep breath. The air smelled nice, almost sweet. It was familiar, comforting, in a way very few things were as of late.

He took a good look around, and that was when he realized it. He was in something that looked alarmingly like Jeremiah's orange farm. What? Why? Why in the world would he be here?

Granted, the orangery was one of the few places where he could take off his mask and speak about Lelouch freely, but that was a mixed blessing. He visited Lelouch's grave when he had the chance, but that hurt too. He couldn't fathom why his afterlife would be a recreation of the place.

Seriously, why couldn't things be straightforward for once in his damn life... or death?

But there was no point in just standing here, bemoaning his failures and lost chances. He had to get moving and see if there was still something to salvage out of this disaster.

His chances of accomplishing anything at all were slim at best. He knew that even as he got up and started making his way through the orangery.

And yet, against all odds, it only took him a few minutes to find hope again. It happened so suddenly. He was walking up a path he didn't even remember existed when all of a sudden, he caught sight of a very familiar figure.

It was Lelouch, and he was idly poking a flower with something akin to confusion on his face. He looked just like Suzaku remembered him, dressed in his black Ashford uniform, and so beautiful it hurt.

Suzaku must have made some kind of noise, because Lelouch was drawn out of his careful scrutiny of the flower and looked up. His eyes widened upon seeing Suzaku. "Suzaku? Is that you?"

Suzaku nodded, too dazed to do much else. Almost instantly, Lelouch jogged to his side and hugged him. Suzaku hugged him back, because he couldn't not do it, couldn't keep himself from holding Lelouch close, as close as he possibly could.

Did this mean Lelouch's soul was safe? Maybe Shestal's plan to enslave Lelouch had failed. Lelouch always had been very stubborn and really, there was no guarantee that Lelouch would come back from the dead just because Suzaku wanted him to.

Relief exploded through Suzaku. Maybe it wasn't exactly what he had wanted to accomplish, but he'd take his blessings where he could find them. And really, at this point, as much as he'd wanted to keep his word to Lelouch and preserve the Requiem, he couldn't say he really regretted dying either.

He had done his best. Someone else could pick up the mask now that he was dead. He could stay here, be with Lelouch. Be at peace. Yes, this was for the best. This was perfect.

Oblivious to Suzaku's thoughts, Lelouch broke away from the embrace. "What is this place?" he asked. "Are we dead?"

"Uh... I don't know."

That wasn't true in the slightest. In fact, there was at least a 99% chance that they were, indeed, dead.

Lelouch must've guessed that too, despite Suzaku's vague response, because his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Suzaku," he said, tearing up slightly. "I... It was my fault those soldiers... Those soldiers attacked you. I made an oath to obliterate Britannia, and instead... Instead, I ended up getting you killed. For nothing."

He clenched his fists, hissing in something like helpless fury. "It's like a bad joke. Seven years. Seven years I wondered if you were alive or dead. I hoped. And then, when we're finally reunited, like we were always supposed to be... This... This is the result..."

Wait... What?

"I can't believe... Why would this happen? How could we... How could I... Nunnally..."

He was almost incoherent with rage and grief, and Suzaku could barely understand his words. Still, it was obvious that something was wrong in this picture.

He took hold of Lelouch's arm and squeezed it slightly, just enough to draw Lelouch's attention without causing him pain. "Lelouch? What's the last thing you remember?"

The words snapped Lelouch out of his furious trance. "What do you mean?" he asked. "The Shinjuku ghettoes, of course. Clovis's guard shot you down." He pressed his hand over Suzaku's rib, where his old injury had been. "Here. Don't you remember, Suzaku?"

Oh, yes, he remembered. Except that had been years back, before Zero, before Geass, before everything had gone so very wrong.

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku didn't have the chance to reply to the now concerned inquiry. The sound of a familiar voice reached their ears.

"Come now, don't be shy... You know you're interested."

"It's not that," another very familiar voice replied—and oh dear, this isn't good. "I just... I'm not really sure what... is happening..."

"We can find out later... once we take care of that..."

He and Lelouch shared a look, then, as one, rushed toward the source of the sound. It was a nearby clearing, and as soon as they stepped beyond the treeline, they were met with a rather... interesting sight.

It was... themselves—Suzaku and Lelouch—sort of wrestling on the grass. The fact that Lelouch was winning was weird enough, but that was probably just because Suzaku wasn't putting up much of a fight. Or rather, he was, but his struggles were getting more and more feeble as Lelouch sort of manhandled him in the desired position, nibbling on his ear and caressing his sides.

The second Suzaku yelped when Lelouch's hand wandered into indecent territory, and Suzaku—the original one—decided it was time to intervene. "Err... Excuse me, but it might be a good idea to listen to him."

The other Lelouch lifted his head and turned to look at Suzaku. He tilted his head like a confused kitten. The somewhat surprised expression was soon replaced by a smug smile. "Look at that. We have more participants for our game."

Now that Suzaku could see him better, he realized this second Lelouch was actually dressed as the Julius Kingsley version of him, eyepatch included. It was actually a little unnerving, and he froze, not knowing how to react at the sight.

Meanwhile, his other self looked at him and the Ashford uniform Lelouch and his eyes widened. "What? You can't be serious... What kind of weird dream is this?"

"Oh?" The Julius Kingsley Lelouch asked. "Do you have erotic dreams about me often then? Interesting."

Suzaku could have actually answered that and told him that he had, indeed, had plenty of erotic dreams about Lelouch, in various positions and involving various amounts of bondage, depending on the time of his life. Sexual attraction had never been the issue between him and Lelouch.

But the Julius Kingsley Lelouch did not actually wait for a reply. Instead, he wriggled around in the fallen Suzaku's lap, drawing a gasp out of Suzaku's other self.

Suzaku himself couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The Lelouch next to him had an entirely different opinion.

"Hey!" he protested. "Don't sexually assault him like that!"

"It's only sexual assault if he doesn't want it," the second Lelouch said. "And he wants it bad... Don't you... Suzaku?"

The fallen Suzaku whimpered. It was not precisely a 'no'. If anything, Suzaku knew it was a 'God, yes."

It was also kind of... hot. Honestly, if this was the afterlife, Suzaku couldn't really bring himself to complain.

On the other hand, he couldn't imagine why his consciousness would manifest a memory of Julius Kingsley, when the incident with the emperor brainwashing Lelouch still weighed of him years after the fact.

No, something more was going on here, and Suzaku knew he needed to put his foot down in this situation, if only because he had to figure out what the hell was going on.

He stalked up to the duo and picked the eyepatched Lelouch off of his other self. Clearly, the fallen Suzaku wasn't about to do it, since he was too busy thinking he was having an erotic dream about himself—in a Zero suit—and two Lelouchs.

"That's quite enough," he said.

The Julius Kingsley Lelouch pouted prettily at Suzaku. "Come now. No need to be so rough. Unless... You're into that sort of thing, in which case, I could be persuaded. If you ask nicely."

Suzaku took a deep breath and tried very hard to not think of Lelouch tied up and at his mercy. Which was... actually much harder than expected, since he hadn't slept with anyone in over two years, Lelouch was just as gorgeous as he had always been, and there had always been regrets at missed opportunities between them.

No. Just, no. He had to figure out what had happened, damn it.

"Now is really not the time for that," he told the Julius Kingsley Lelouch.

"Well, if you want to be boring... But I'm willing to be patient." He threw their other selves a small smirk. "I wouldn't even mind sharing, as long as we can add my gorgeous pet to the mix."

The 'pet' in question spluttered, whereas the Ashford uniform Lelouch—who had at one point gone to the fallen Suzaku's aid—seemed torn between confusion, outrage, and something Suzaku was pretty sure he could identify as desire.

Suzaku suspected the Julius Kingsley Lelouch would've said something about it—he had a speculative expression on his face—but before the conversation could go any further, an angry cry reached their ears.

"Zero! Come back here!"

Well, fuck.

As Suzaku watched, a masked figure ran into the grove. He stumbled over a bush seconds after he came within view. He didn't have the time to recover, because a second man emerged from the foliage, his sword drawn.

It was, of course, Suzaku. He was dressed in the very familiar uniform of the Knight of Seven—the one Suzaku himself had worn during his service as a Rounds—and within seconds, he had immobilized the second figure against the ground.

Lelouch's mask fell as he struggled underneath Suzaku. Suzaku—err... the other, third Suzaku—snarled at him. "Lelouch," he hissed. "I've had enough of your tricks."

Suzaku decided that this was one exchange that he needed to interrupt far more than the eyepatched Lelouch's sexual harrassment of the fallen Suzaku. "I'm afraid that this particular one isn't his fault," he said. "Well, I don't think so, at least."

His other self looked up at him. Then, he looked at the younger Suzaku, who was still on the ground, and at the two other Lelouchs. The Julius Kingsley Lelouch arched a brow at him. "Well, hello there, handsome. Haven't seen you in a while."

"What the fuck," Knight of Seven Suzaku eloquently said. "This is some kind of twisted dream, isn't it?"

"A-ha!" Julius exclaimed. "There we go, with the dream again! Please, do elaborate. Any fantasies you'd like to share with the group? We're all open to suggestions."

Knight of Seven Suzaku stared at Julius Kingsley Lelouch. The other Lelouchs were conspicuously silent. Suzaku himself had no idea what to say to any of it.

He was almost grateful when the silence was broken by yet another voice. "Well, this is all very... quaint," a fourth Lelouch commented as he walked into the grove. He was wearing his emperor clothes, and by his side, another one Suzaku's selves stood by, scanning the area as if looking for enemies. "I don't suppose there's room for two more?"

Lelouch had gone through plenty of strange experiences in his life, including, but not limited to, facing the ghost of his mother in what amounted to a mechanism intended to destroy the world. He really had not thought his life/death could get any stranger.

Clearly, he'd been quite wrong. It appeared that somehow, four incarnations of both him and Suzaku had been created, in this strange, mysterious space, all of whom dated from a different time in their lives.

He was unsure how this could have occurred, but Geass could be used to manipulate both time and reality. In any case, the first thing he needed to do was to figure out who and what exactly these identities were.

So far, he could only make extrapolations based on their clothing. His other selves were dressed in his Ashford uniform, his Zero suit and his Julius Kingsley outfit, respectively. As for the Suzakus, one of them was wearing the same Zero suit Lelouch had entrusted him with. The others were all dressed in uniforms—every uniform of every knighthood Suzaku had ever had. Euphie's knight. The Knight of Seven. And the Knight of Zero, Lelouch's own knight, with whom he had met while on the way here.

But that only told him so much and it didn't answer all of his questions.

His knight was very confused and appeared to not remember anything past the battle from the Damocles. His first guess upon seeing Lelouch had been, "Did we lose on the Damocles?"

What did all the others remember?

Figuring this out would have probably been easier had all of the... Suzakus and Lelouchs been cooperative, but when had things in Lelouch's life ever been easy? If anything, he would've been surprised if their younger selves had agreed to work with him, just like that.

Suzaku's Knight of Seven personality was particularly crabby. It was a minor miracle he released the version of Lelouch he'd captured, and even after that, he glowered at them all like he wanted to reenact the Requiem on the spot.

Not a good thought to have, considering the circumstances.

"Look," Lelouch started, "I realize this is very confusing for most everyone here, but it does appear that, this in some way real. I'd like to propose that we set our own personal feelings aside and cooperate to find out what actually happened to trigger this phenomenon."

"I agree," the Suzaku dressed as Zero replied.

Everyone else was of the same opinion—except the Knight of Seven. The Lelouch dressed as Julius laughed at him. "You've been outvoted, Sir Kururugi. You're going to have to play along."

"Stop helping," Lelouch said to his younger self. "Let's focus on our priorities, yes?"

His other self agreed, although that didn't make Knight of Seven Suzaku less upset. "Fine then. Where do we start? What is this place? Is this related to Geass?"

"Geass?" the Lelouch dressed in the Ashford uniform repeated. "Is that the... contract that green-haired girl was talking about?"

Ah. Oh dear.

"I think perhaps... We should start with what the last thing everyone remembers."

It was a straightforward enough request, so despite all the confusion, all the Suzakus and Lelouchs complied.

For the purpose of convenience, they started with the Lelouchs.

He had already noticed that the manifestation of their Geass was different. The youngest Lelouch's power was in its incipience, so his explanation didn't come as much of a surprise. "I was in the Shinjuku ghettoes. I'd just come out of the tunnels with that green-haired girl when we were intercepted by a group of guards. She was shot trying to protect me. I thought I was going to die and then suddenly... I think she grabbed me. She offered me some kind of contract. That's it."

"I remember everything up to and including Euro-Britannia, as well as both our rather unpleasant meetings with our father," the Julius Kingsley Lelouch provided. Despite the somewhat vague phrasing, it was easy to understand what he meant. He only had memories until the moment his father had wiped his mind for the second time. His eye was covered by the eyepatch, but despite that, Lelouch knew that the Geass was already uncontrollable.

His third self understood the logic behind their second self's vagueness, as he simply said, "The Ragnarok Connection." It was unclear if he remembered killing their parents, but Lelouch decided it was not that relevant. As expected, this Lelouch had a Geass that had evolved to both eyes.

Lelouch himself didn't really want to explain his death, or the Zero Requiem, so instead, he turned toward the Suzakus. His avoidance of providing the explanation he himself had requested couldn't have gone unnoticed, but fortunately, his other selves let it go, and the only two Suzakus who didn't understand the reason went along with it despite their visible confusion.

"I was at the SAZ," the youngest Suzaku offered. "That green-haired woman from Shinjuku got out of Zero's knightmare and I went to help her. Then, nothing."

"I was in Tokyo, fighting Kallen. I was losing badly," Knight of Seven Suzaku said. "Her frame was much better than mine. I remember her coming at me with the claw, and then, it's a blank."

Right before the FLEIJA then.

Lelouch's own knight remembered the second battle with Kallen, on the Damocles, as he had first told him when they'd met here. That just left the final Suzaku, who shrugged. "Dying. An extremist in the Geass Order took me captive to bring you back."

An awkward silence fell. Apparently, there was only so much Suzaku was willing to avoid the elephant in the room, and he had decided to rip off the proverbial band aid.

"So, am I correct in guessing that both... err... all of us are dead then?" the Julius Kingsley Lelouch asked.

"That is the safe assumption to make, but it still doesn't explain this phenomenon." Lelouch pursed his lips. "In any case, our respective memories do help a bit. It appears that each of our selves was created at key points in our lives, during some kind of incident with Geass. And yes, for the benefit of our younger selves, that is related to the contract I made with the green-haired girl. It is a sort of superpower that can be used for various purposes, including manipulating time and reality. Mine is called Absolute Obedience and, through it, I can order people to do whatever I wish."

"Oh," his youngest self said thoughtlfully. "So... That's how I escaped Shinjuku."

Lelouch nodded. "That's the main reason, yes."

"Is that also what happened to me at Narita?" the young Suzaku asked. "This... Geass thing?"

He didn't sound very happy about it, but then, Lelouch couldn't blame him for it. At the time, he'd only known that C.C. had been sending 'the pilot' shock images. The idea that said pilot had been Suzaku did not sit well with him, but really, he'd caused Suzaku far more pain in far worse ways. "Sort of. That was C.C., the green-haired girl, using her own ability in an attempt to secure my escape."

"Because you're Zero," young Suzaku offered.

Lelouch didn't flinch away from the weight of the disappointment in Suzaku's green eyes. "Yes."

This was nothing compared to what would actually follow. Young Suzaku did not know that Euphie was dead, and young Lelouch did not know that he would be the one who had killed her.

Lelouch wondered what they were making of all this, how they were all assuming their deaths had come about. Young Suzaku would've probably tried to push in some other way, asked more, but Julius Kingsley Lelouch prevented that. "Now that we've gotten the obvious out of the way," he drawled, "I have a request. I don't know about you, but I find our multiple existence confusing. Before we go any further, I suggest we find separate names for ourselves. We can't all be Lelouchs and Suzakus. I'll start. I'll go by Julius."

Lelouch suspected the request was more or less a way to delay the unavoidable, give them all time to gather their bearings and make up some excuses, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate it. He appreciated it a little less when the oldest Suzaku decided to be annoying about it. "I think the Suzakus are easy enough," he said. "I'm Zero. Then, there's the second oldest version of me, who is the equivalent of Lelouch's knight of One. He could be One. The Knight of Seven could be Seven and the younger version of me could be Eleven."

It was a practical suggestion. It was even logical and organized in a way that tended to appeal to Lelouch in most things.

Lelouch hated it with a passion.

"I'm not calling any version of you by a Britannian slur. Absolutely not. You're not a Number, you're a person. I don't care how much you hate yourself. You will not call yourself a Number in my presence."

Zero Suzaku closed his mouth with a snap. Meanwhile, Young Suzaku flushed, and Lelouch instantly knew what he was thinking. That an Eleven was exactly what he was.

Instantly, Lelouch felt horrible, for all of them. This was all his fault. He had been the one to turn the idealistic young man who'd still held some degree of hope in his heart to the soldier willing to sell his soul to any emperor who would help him achieve his goals. It was so hard to look at them, standing side by side, and know that he was the reason for the change.

True, Suzaku's older selves might have been more practical and more compatible with Lelouch's own ideas, but that didn't mean Lelouch didn't miss Suzaku's former smiles and the hope he had, against all odds, maintained, until Euphie's death.

"It's a moot point," Zero Lelouch pointed out, interfering in the exchange. "We have two Zeros here anyway. Both me and him."

Zero Suzaku nodded, acknowledging this was true. Lelouch considered possible options and finally suggested, "How about Zerozaku and Zerolouch? Since you're both obviously Zero, but different people."

"Wonderful idea," Julius piped up. "Zerozaku even has an alliteration. Catchy."

All the Suzakus stared at Julius. Finally, Zerozaku replied, "I'm good with that option."

"I suppose Zerolouch is fine with me," his Lelouch counterpart agreed. Clearly, they had decided that some things just had to be ignored if they were about to maintain at least a modicum of sanity.

Knight of Zero Suzaku was just as practical, as he had used this discussion to figure out his own name. "I'm going to go with Lancelot," he offered out of the blue.

"Hey!" Knight of Seven Suzaku spluttered. "I wanted to be Lancelot!"

"Technically, I'm the one who got the Lancelot first," Young Suzaku protested, somewhat more sedately.

"Too bad," Knight of Zero told them. "I picked it first. Also, I have seniority, and I outrank you both."

He smirked and threw Lelouch a look. Lelouch couldn't have denied his knight anything. "Lancelot it is then."

"Well, now we know who your favorite is," Julius drawled. "Not that I blame you. I like your taste in uniforms. I think that's the only time I've ever see over-the-knee boots look manly on anyone."

"Anything looks manly on Suzaku," Lelouch replied calmly. "Although I suppose that blue puppy suit might have been an exception. And the sailor girl uniform."

"You're the one to talk," Lancelot teased him. "I distinctly remember your very vocal protests during the cross-dressing festival. You looked very cute in a dress."

"I did, didn't I?" Julius hummed thoughtfully. "Is roleplay something you're into then, Lancelot? Do, tell me more."

Lelouch coughed. "Hush, you. Logical conversation now, kinky sex games later."

"Promises, promises," Julius said with a sigh, but subsided, regardless. It was becoming quickly apparent that keeping Julius's shameless nature in control was something Lelouch would have to repeatedly do. But then, that wasn't very surprising, now, was it?

Lelouch took advantage of Julius's compliance to make his own choice. "Moving on. I'd go by Emperor Lelouch, I suppose, but that's a bit of a mouthful."

"I like it," Zerozaku said. "It's who you are, after all." He had apparently gotten over Lelouch's earlier smack down and was even smiling a little.

"I agree, Your Majesty," Lelouch's own knight—now dubbed Lancelot—added.

Lelouch's face heated. He would probably always get a kick out of hearing Suzaku calling him that. More than once, he'd entertained thoughts of what Suzaku would sound like if he called Lelouch that in bed. He'd never pushed for it, not wanting to make things more complicated between them than they'd already been, but that didn't mean the desire hadn't been there.

Also, said desire was apparently making a comeback, now of all times. Damn it. He'd just chastised Julius for not focusing on the matter at hand, and he was allowing Suzaku to distract him.

Julius snickered, obviously completely aware of what Lelouch was thinking. Lelouch was very tempted to throw something at him.

"All right," he said, clearing his throat. "That only leaves our two younger selves, and the Honorable Knight of Seven."

"I can be... Lulu, I guess," young Lelouch offered tentatively.

He didn't seem incredibly keen on it, but then, he always had found the nickname embarassing. Still, considering the company young Lelouch was in, Lulu was sort of appropriate. Compared to everyone else, he was very innocent. He had yet to kill anyone. He had yet to be shattered and repeatedly put himself back together only because of the desire to finish his work.

Physically, they weren't too different, but mentally, they were entirely different people.

Lelouch acknowledged the new name with a nod. "Appropriate."

"I'll go with Sir Kururugi then," Knight of Seven Suzaku said, curling his lip slightly. "Kururugi, for short." He clearly didn't know what to think of all this and still resented Lelouch for the episode with Euphie. Lelouch wondered why he was going along with it anyway, why, despite his clear self-hatred, he was still trying to cooperate, in some way. Maybe it was because even at their worst, the two of them had always trusted each other.

Lelouch shot him a small smile. He still remembered this man dragging him in front of his father and holding him down while Charles wiped his mind, but he'd long ago dealt with any anger he might have felt over the incident. He'd take the olive branch in whatever shape it was offered. "Wonderful, Sir Kururugi. Which leaves us with your youngest self."

"I don't know," Suzaku replied in a daze, obviously still much too overwhelmed to come up with something. "I'm just... Uh... I don't know."

Julius made a cooing sound and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Aww. He's so cute. I vote we call him Suzu."

Lelouch wanted to weep. "He's not a puppy, Julius. He needs to pick his own name."

"Suzu is fine," Young Suzaku replied quickly. "It goes with my Lelouch's option too."

Lulu's face flamed. He seemed to be torn between embarrassment and the desire to separate Julius from Suzu. The latter won out, and he somehow managed to wriggle his way between the two.

Julius seemed to indulge him, but didn't quite move away either, so instead the trio ended up in a kind of strange curled up embrace. Lelouch wondered if Julius truly was perverted enough to feel lust for himself. What was he thinking? Of course he was.

"All right, now that we have that settled... We need to figure out what actually happened and where we go from here. Zerozaku, any thoughts? Can you tell us more about what exactly happened before we woke up here?"

Their younger selves had other ideas.

"Actually..." Lulu said. "Would you maybe fill us in on everything, because we're still a little confused here? How exactly did I become an emperor again?"

"And how did I go from becoming Euphie's knight to... Zero?" Suzu asked. "And how in the world did you die?"

All the other Lelouchs and Suzakus flinched.

This was not going to be easy.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Chapter 3. Heart to Heart**

 _Sir Kururugi_

Things went downhill quickly after the questions placed by their two, younger selves. Zerozaku sort of nominated himself to answer and simply said, "Basically, what happened is that shortly after the skirmish in Shinjuku, Lelouch became a terrorist who went by the name of Zero in order to defeat Britannia. Meanwhile, I decided to change Britannia from within. I met his sister Euphie, who had similar ideals, and wanted to create a safe place where the Japanese could leave in peace. Unfortunately, it did not work out, as Zero felt threatened by her. He placed a Geass on her, leading her to order the mass murder of the Japanese. After this, he shot her, and she died in my arms with no memories of what she had done. A small mercy, I suppose."

Well, Suzaku supposed that was an accurate description. It was also not the most tactful one.

The moment he heard the latter sentence, Suzu went pasty white. "N-No," he stammered. "That can't be. You're lying."

He stumbled over his own feet, backing away from them in an uncoordinated manner. Suzaku understood exactly what he felt, as he could still remember the pain and shock he had experienced during those awful days.

"Unfortunately, it's true," Emperor Lelouch added, "although it's..."

He was probably intending to do some kind of damage control, but he never got the chance. Suzu didn't wait for him to finish the sentence. He turned on his heel and ran off, disappearing deeper into the orangery without waiting for a more elaborate explanation. Lulu stumbled after him, calling out his name.

"That went well," Julius said under his breath.

"As well as could be expected, I guess," Zerolouch offered with a sigh. "Although it certainly didn't help that you had to go dump it all on them like that."

Zerozaku grimaced. "Sorry. It's just that I... I don't even know... Those days seem so distant now."

He was frowning a little as he finished the sentence, and all of them let the topic drop. "Let's just... give them some space," Emperor Lelouch said. "We'll deal with it later. For now, let's see if we can figure out what actually happened."

That was one suggestion Suzaku could get on board with. If he had to spend too much time with the remaining two versions of himself and three Lelouchs, he would probably do something regretable and physically impossible.

Idly, he wondered if the 'Live on' Geass would keep him from murdering one of his other selves. He quickly pushed back the thought before it could fully form. It was not something he should probably be testing, considering the fact that he had no idea what he was dealing with here.

"Right," he said. "Since they've gone now, can you actually finish the story?"

Zerozaku nodded and went back to his practical report. Since the youngest and most vulnerable of them were gone, he quickly filled in all the blanks for everyone who had not been there during the most recent events of their life without bothering to censor himself much.

Suzaku did not know what to do with the fact that he'd apparently gone from trying to become the Knight of One for Charles, to attempting to assassinate him, then allying himself with Lelouch, becoming his knight while Lelouch took over the world, and killing him to accomplish a goal of peace. The whole concept made him nauseous. But hey, apparently he'd also murdered thirty five million people while under Geass in Tokyo, so what did he know?

As Zerozaku gave Emperor Lelouch all the details surrounding the past events of his life, Emperor Lelouch seemed to grow alarmed. "Oh dear. I assumed that this was some part of the world of C, at first, but if Shestal had control over souls, as he mentioned, something else could be going on."

"Could this whole place be a trap created by Shestal?" Zerolouch suggested. "If so, it might be risky for our other selves to be on their own."

"I'll go look for them," Suzaku offered on a whim. He was frustrated with the inactivity and had no desire to be here any longer. The young Lelouch had yet to kill Euphie, so he would be far better company than these people. Personalities. Whatever they were.

"Excellent idea, Sir Kururugi," Julius purred. "I'll join you."

That was the worst idea in the history of time, but nobody dissuaded him. Maybe none of the Lelouchs and Suzakus knew how to handle Julius either. "The rest of us will look around and see if we can find any clue on where we actually are," Lancelot said.

Fucking coward. But then again, that wasn't a big surprise, now was it?

Suzaku would have tried to protest, but Lancelot was already dragging his emperor off, and Zerozaku was doing the same with Zerolouch. Suzaku was left with no other option but to go through with Julius's suggestion.

Julius smirked at him. It was mindboggling. Technically, he was the Lelouch who most immediately remembered being attacked and nearly strangled by Suzaku in a cell. Even so, he took in stride and accepted it with the same defiant aplomb he had displayed in front of the Grandmasters of Euro-Britannia.

Suzaku wasn't sure what to make of this.

He had always thought that, for the most part, Julius Kingsley had been a production of Charles zi Britannia's Geass. Then again, he hadn't exactly dwelled on the dynamics of it all that much either, mostly because they had made him uncomfortable.

He might have claimed otherwise, but he had not enjoyed dragging his friend in front of his father, helplessly bound, like an animal. But it had been his duty. As Euphie's knight, it had been the least he could do. Cowardly and selfish, maybe, but his only option, at a time when his heart had betrayed him, when he had not been able to press the trigger, to end Lelouch's life entirely, despite knowing that he owed it to Euphie.

It had been the same, in that cell, in Euro-Britannia. Maybe Julius knew that. Maybe he knew that, in the end, Suzaku could not bring himself to truly hurt him.

Then again, considering the series of events that had brought them all here, perhaps that wasn't so true.

He did his best to push back the thought and started to head into the general direction Suzu and Lulu had gone earlier. He half-hoped that Julius would just stay quiet and not badger him further.

Really, he should have known better than to ever contemplate such an idea.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Sir Kururugi?" Julius asked, his voice a pleasant drawl.

Suzaku debated ignoring him, just out of spite, but in the end, decided against it. "You, mostly. I'm not exactly sure why you are here. I didn't actually think you were real."

Julius laughed. "Of course I'm real. All the Lelouchs know that. Didn't you see?"

"I saw." And he had been a little confused, really. Emperor Lelouch in particular had not seemed all that surprised at Julius's existence at all. "So you're what... Lelouch's dark side?"

"How judgmental. It's nothing so black and white. How should I explain this? No, I am Lelouch, up to the point where I have his memories, but... I include... all the things he suppressed. Everything he thought was irrelevant. Everything he disregarded, for his sister's sake."

Suddenly, Julius grabbed Suzaku's arm and shoved him against a tree. He was much stronger than Suzaku remembered him to be. He pinned Suzaku down with almost embarrassing ease.

"He wanted to be with you from the very beginning, you know," Julius whispered in Suzaku's ear. "When he found out you were the pilot of the Lancelot, it almost broke his resolve... But in the end, Nunnally was always more important, and he had to continue in his quest, to build her kind, gentle world."

He breathed a gust of hot air in Suzaku's ear, and against his own will, Suzaku shuddered.

"When Charles took Lelouch's memories... our memories, I suppose... He freed me," Julius continued. "Truth be told, it was a warped version of me, a version he had tried to enslave. We fought him, though. We were always very stubborn." He smiled, a little bitterly. "Although we very rarely did that, when you were our knight."

His gaze grew softer, a little distant. "I think maybe... If you'd only wanted to stay... To stay for real... We wouldn't have fought him at all. Yes... I think that if you had just agreed to be ours, we would have agreed to be his. Nunnally be damned."

He leaned into Suzaku's space, so very close, so close that Suzaku could smell the scent of his hair, so sweet, so tantilizing. The kiss Suzaku was waiting for never came.

Julius pulled away and slid out of his arms without a word. Suzaku stared at his retreating back, leaning against a tree and feeling like he'd taken a blow to the solar plexus.

He remembered Lelouch, the way he had been in Euro-Britannia, always extending his hand, always asking for water. Why? Why had he done that? Suzaku had deemed it a side-effect of the Geass, but had it been something else entirely?

What had Lelouch been thinking then, every single time, when he had extended his hand toward Suzaku? Why had he been leaning against Suzaku, in the cell? Why had he asked Suzaku to kill him?

The questions were almost too much to bear, madenning in their intensity. Suzaku chased after Julius, desperate to know, to understand.

"Lelouch, wait."

He didn't know why he called Julius by that name, despite their earlier agreement on what they would respond to, but it must've been the right thing to do. Julius stopped and turned toward him. "Yes, what is it?"

"You remember everything, don't you? From... before Euro-Britannia. Right?"

"Of course."

"Why... Why did you kill Euphie?" He had asked before, at the shrine, but the Zero version of Lelouch had lied to him. Suzaku was sure of that. Julius, on the other hand, seemed more honest. Would he finally give Suzaku that answer, the answer that he had sought, ever since that dreadful day?

"Oh. That." Julius pursed his lips, all signs of his carefree persona gone. "To free her. From what she had done."

"Free her?" Suzaku repeated. "But... She had done nothing wrong! She was... It was your Geass! Wasn't it? Why? Why would you do something like that? Why would you curse her?"

Had it been because of him, in some twisted way? Because Euphie had taken him as her knight? It couldn't be, right? Lelouch couldn't have been so petty. Surely, he must have realized that Suzaku's relationship with Euphie didn't truly change what he felt for Lelouch.

He took hold of Lelouch's shoulders and shook him. "Why? Just... Tell me. Tell me why!"

Lelouch didn't try to free himself. He just looked at Suzaku, with that lone, defiant amethyst eye. "Believe it or not, I didn't mean it. It was an accident."

The simple words made Suzaku's blood freeze in his veins. "An... accident..."

"I lost control of my Geass. I never intended to give her that command, and once she had started killing people, there was no way to save her."

Suzaku remembered Lelouch's smug smile in the cave, his remorseless expression. That look was, in part, what had given him the strength to drag Lelouch to Pendragon. It couldn't have been a lie, could it?

"I... How... I don't understand..."

"Well, join the club. Apparently, this sort of thing happens if you don't learn how to use your power properly. Too late to regret it now. "

The grim resignation in Lelouch's voice snapped Suzaku out of his shock. "But why... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was my fault. Truth be told, Sir Kururugi... When I went there, I actually did plan on using the Geass on her. I wanted to make her shoot me, so that my injury would motivate the Japanese to continue the rebellion.

"She made me change my mind, and in the end, I agreed to join her. But... The fact remains that just through my original plan, I was tempting fate.

"Geass is the power of the king. Considering all that, and considering the fact that I did press the trigger and ended her life, I had to take responsibility for my actions, at least in some way. But you understand that, Sir Kururugi. The desire to atone."

To atone. Yes, Suzaku understood that very well.

It was the last memory he had, what he had been thinking right before he had woken up here, as he'd watched Kallen lunge at him, the Guren's claw ablaze with fire. He had thought that, at last, he would pay for the crime of being a patricide.

Apparently, that hadn't happened, and instead, he'd done something entirely different while under the 'Live on' Geass from Lelouch.

All strength drained from him and he slumped down against Julius—against Lelouch, his knees no longer able to hold him up. Lelouch helped him sit on the ground and they just sat there, with Lelouch passing a hand through Suzaku's hair.

He didn't know how much time passed until Lelouch finally broke the silence. "If it makes you feel better," he said, "you can still hate me. You can still hurt me. I wouldn't mind it. I understand."

Suzaku froze. Was that why... Was that why Lelouch... this Lelouch had offered to come with him? To give him a convenient punching bag?

It was a horrifying thought to have, but... It made sense. It was also something he could never do.

He'd always loved Lelouch, even when he'd hated him. It didn't make much difference now, but at the very least, here, at the end of all things, he could try to do better than he had in the past.

He lifted his head and faced Lelouch. His hand shaking slightly, he removed that damn eyepatch, the symbol of Lelouch's servitude. "I won't hurt you. Not ever again. I promise."

Lelouch nodded, believing him, just like that. "And I won't hurt you. Unless you ask me. Nicely."

The teasing comment drew a slight chuckle out of Suzaku. "Maybe we should save that for later, yeah? We're supposed to be looking for our younger selves."

"Sure, Sir Kururugi. That sounds like a plan. In fact, it would probably be a pretty good idea. With our luck, they'll get themselves caught and tortured by this Shestal person or whoever else is in charge of this place."

That sounded more possible than Suzaku would have liked. Determination rose inside him and he shut down everything that would not serve him for the purpose of his quest.

"Right. Let's get moving."

He and Lelouch could do anything together. They could do this too.

* * *

 _Zerolouch_

"So this is the orangery where you buried me?"

Lelouch swept a hand over the tree trunk, taking a deep breath and inhaling the pleasant scent in the air. He wondered how it was possible for there to be air here. Both he and the other versions of him had already concluded it was not a real space. How had this been created?

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" Suzaku asked from behind him, disgruntled.

"Yes, actually. You can't blame me for being curious."

Also, he didn't know what to make of all of this. He had basically gone from willing God to not stop the march of time—which had presumably worked, according to his other selves—to waking up here and running into Suzaku—the Sir Kururugi version, who hated his guts.

The Zero version was far more sedate in his response, but then, a lot had changed since the Ragnarok Connection.

"I suppose I can't blame you for it, no." Suzaku paused. "Are you all right?"

"As fine as I can be, I suppose." Lelouch laughed. "I did just find out my whole life has been a lie, something like... ten minutes ago. Although, for you, it's been... two years."

Suzaku nodded. "A little over that, yes."

"I wish I had known. I wish... I don't know how I feel. About my mother. And even C.C."

"If it helps, C.C. did care for you. She stood by your side, until the end. Even when it became obvious that you had no intention of taking her code. And your mother and Charles got what they deserved. You made sure of that."

Right. He had killed them both in the world of C. He wished he had a memory of it. Without it, he sort of felt... cheated of his revenge.

But anyway, he supposed that was secondary. Most importantly... It seemed... Nunnally was still alive. And their goal, the goal he had always struggled to achieve, the gentle world he had been trying to build—he and Suzaku had managed to bring it all about.

That was an encouraging thought.

"Would you tell me... What the world was like? The world we created?"

Suzaku smiled, and it made him look softer, younger. "Yes. I can do that."

They were supposed to be exploring this strange place they had ended up in, but instead, they sat down at the base of one of the trees. Suzaku told him stories about Nunnally's time as an empress, about how the world had been rebuilt, about the second chance their efforts had brought about. The Black Knights were mentioned only in passing, and Lelouch was grateful for that. He was still sore about their betrayal, and about the fact that Rolo—the boy he had hated for acting as Nunnally's replacement—had been the one to save his life, proving to have been far more worthy of Lelouch's trust and affection than he had ever expected.

Suzaku's voice was soft as he spoke, so different from the brusque and almost militaristic demeanor he'd had when he'd delivered his earlier report. It reminded Lelouch of better times, when the three of them—he, Suzaku and Nunnally—had played together as children, when they had picked sunflowers, tasted the rain and laughed together as the wind passed through their hair.

He and Nunnally had been political hostages of the Kururugi family, and yet, somehow, Suzaku had managed to make it all worthwhile.

"Thank you," Lelouch said when Suzaku finally finished his tale. It wasn't just for the story itself, but for being there, in the end, for forgiving him, for carrying out the burden of the promise they had made. "It's nice to know that I wasn't just noise in the world."

"You weren't. You were so much more than that."

Suzaku's eyes were so very green, and Lelouch almost leaned in to steal a kiss. Julius's comments from earlier were apparently getting to him, and well... If he wanted to be perfectly honest, he'd always been attracted to Suzaku.

"I..." Suzaku whispered. "Lelouch..."

Lelouch tore himself away before Suzaku could distract him any further. They had a job to do here, and they had already lingered here too much. "We should probably go."

Suzaku cleared his throat and nodded. "Right. Yes. That would be good."

It was as the two of them got up that Lelouch noticed something was different. A few feet away from the treeline, a sunflower field had somehow manifested.

"What in the world... When did the sunflowers show up?"

Suzaku looked around, clearly as confused as Lelouch himself felt. "Uh... I had no idea. I didn't see them." He squinted and pointed at something now visible in the distance. "Hey... Is that the shrine? The Kururugi shrine?"

It was. And... Just beyond, if Lelouch looked a little further, he could catch a glimpse of the small house where he and Nunnally had stayed when they were ten.

"I was thinking about it earlier, about the time we spent there as children..." he whispered. "But if that's the case..."

"Then this whole place can't be Shestal's creation," Suzaku said. "It's something else."

Where were they, exactly? What had truly happened?

Well, there was only one way to find out. At least now, they had a tentative destination. The small house it was.

It was easy enough to make their way through the field. It was just like Lelouch remembered it, which, considering the fact that it appeared to have somehow been created from his memory, made perfect sense.

The Kururugi shrine was unchanged, as well, untouched by time. They went up the same set of stairs Lelouch had once climbed with Nunnally on his back, when he had been only ten, and then later, when he and Suzaku had met for their near-truce, before the disaster with the FLEIJA.

"I wonder what would have happened had Kanon not come then, that day," Suzaku mused out loud.

Looking at him, Lelouch had a sudden realization. "You weren't the one to arrange that, were you?"

For a few seconds, Suzaku looked surprised. It was apparent that he had briefly forgotten Lelouch didn't have all the memories he had.

"No, of course not," he said. "Schneizel arranged the whole thing, including Kanon following me."

"I suppose I should have realized that sooner."

But he hadn't, and he'd blindly ordered Kallen to kill Suzaku, even when he had known about Suzaku's Geass, just because the perceived betrayal had hurt so very much.

Damn it all to hell.

"Water under the bridge now," Suzaku said, as if guessing what he was thinking.

Lelouch nodded and forced himself to go past the entry, toward the small house. He didn't know what he expected to find inside, but it was definitely not... nothing.

Like the shrine, the hovel was identical to what Lelouch remember it to be. It was also very empty, and it held none of the answers Lelouch had been hoping for.

"Well, this is anticlimactic," Suzaku said as he entered the house behind Lelouch.

"Quite," Lelouch replied.

As he spoke, Lelouch noticed something he hadn't originally seen on the table. It looked like... a bottle? He picked it up and read the writing on the label. "It says... Use me. What is this, Alice in Wonderland?"

Suzaku extracted the bottle from his hold and opened it. "It doesn't trigger my Geass. I don't think it's dangerous. Let's check it out."

Lelouch had very real doubts about the validity of this plan. "Suzaku, we don't even know what it is."

In response, Suzaku poured—well, squirted—some of the contents of the bottle on his hand. "Oh," he said. "It's lube."

It was almost like a cue. As soon as he finished the sentence, the door closed behind them with a decisive bang. Lelouch was not as surprised as he should have been when he and Suzaku realized they couldn't open it. It was locked, but there was also some kind of barrier enforcing it, because when Suzaku tried to force it open, it didn't work.

Well, this was unfortunate.

"Any other ideas?" he asked Suzaku when it became obvious they were stuck.

Suzaku shrugged. "I vote for using it," he said, pointing at the lube.

"I'm not sure how that'll help us get out, Suzaku," Lelouch replied.

"It probably won't," Suzaku admitted. "But I haven't had sex in two years and I really want to have sex with you. So... What do you say?"

For a few seconds, Lelouch just considered his options. It was a really bad plan.

But on the other, he and Suzaku had both tried to think in perspective for the better part of their lives, and that hadn't worked out too well for them.

Screw it.

"I'm game," he said.

Suzaku didn't have to be told twice. In a mere flash, he reached for Lelouch. Elsewhere, a watching figure sighed in relief. At least two of them were doing what they were supposed to.

* * *

 **To make it clear, all the Suzakus will refer themselves as Suzaku when something is written from their POV. Same goes for the Lelouchs. There is a bit of a mix between what they will call one another now, but they will learn to use the names they picked for themselves.**


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4. Nightmares**

 _Suzu_

Suzaku stalked through the orangery, his head spinning with anger and denial. This was some kind of strange nightmare. It had to be. He just needed to make his way out of it. He needed to wake up, break free out of the hold of these... things that were keeping him captive, and go back to Euphie. Go back to the SAZ. Find her there, keep her safe.

Find Lelouch too, and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

A familiar voice reached his ears as he struggled to find a path that would lead him out of his hellish place. "Suzaku. Suzaku, wait!"

Suzaku didn't really want to wait or speak to any version of Lelouch. While he could not believe everything these creatures were telling him, he could no longer deny the fact that Lelouch was Zero.

Or... Could he?

Maybe that was the key to the whole story. When he had been at Narita, that green-haired girl had managed to somehow make all sort of nightmarish images flash through his mind. Sure, there had been his father... But there had also been other things, things that had not been real, but had terrified him regardless. Maybe this was similar, and only a nightmare created by his foolish suspicions.

Lelouch wasn't Zero. And even if he had been, he would never hurt Euphie. Lelouch had never spoken about his other siblings, but even so and no matter how much he hated Britannia, he could not have lashed out at someone like Euphie, who was so kind-hearted and pure. That went against everything Lelouch himself stood for, against the reason for his promise. Right?

Yes, Lelouch was his friend. He would never do such things.

Yes, this was all a bad dream and nothing more.

Somewhat more relieved, Suzaku slowed down. Lelouch caught up with him faster than expected. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Suzaku smiled at him, now feeling stupid for having run off like that. "Yes. Well, sort of. I'm pretty sure this is a crazy dream, something that green-haired girl created. It has to be. Zero or not, you'd never hurt Euphie. I believe that."

"Thanks," Lelouch replied, although he still looked troubled. "I don't... I don't know what is going on either. When your other self showed up, I was convinced that we were dead. That we'd died in Shinjuku. If they're to be believed, we did die... But later... I just don't know."

They sat together on the grass, in the shade of a tree. The remaining tension inside Suzaku started to dissipate. Lelouch leaned against his shoulder, and on a whim, Suzaku reached out to entwine their fingers. "What do you suppose this is about then?"

"Well... I swore I would obliterate Britannia. But that doesn't mean I wasn't afraid of what it would mean, on some level. That I'd have to hurt people I cared about.

"I do love Euphie. I mean, she's very important to me, and we were very close when I lived in Pendragon. This will sound weird but..." He laughed lightly. "She's probably the first girl I ever loved."

"I guess incest isn't that uncommon in the Britannian imperial family?" Suzaku joked. He wasn't sure how he felt about the confession. Jealous? Of whom? Of Lelouch? Of Euphie? Did it matter?

God, he was confused.

"No, it's not," Lelouch admitted, squeezing his hand. "And it was probably never like that between us. But... Anyway... The last thing I would want is to hurt her. So maybe that's what this is, a manifestation of my fear."

Except that would mean that Suzaku was a figment of Lelouch's imagination, and he definitely wasn't. Or well... He didn't feel like it.

Did figments of imagination have feelings of their own? Who knew? Maybe they did.

"This is complicated," he said. "Can we not talk about it any longer? I think we've already established what matters—which is the fact that you'd never do what those creatures said you would."

Lelouch nodded. "I agree. I suppose our real priority would be finding a way out before they come after us."

"I find it really amusing that you think they're the real problem," a different voice said.

Suzaku and Lelouch both shot to their feet. They turned, only to see yet another Suzaku emerge from the shadows.

He was wearing something entirely different, an ornate white and gold costume that reminded Suzaku himself of the Lancelot's color scheme. The red accents on the peculiar earring the wore, as well as the bright gemstone on his sword, reminded Suzaku a bit of Lancelot—well, of the Suzaku who had decided on that name for himself.

Despite this, there was something about this particular Suzaku that was more unnerving than any of the others they had met before.

His eyes... His eyes looked wrong. They weren't green, like Suzaku's own. Instead, they were... sort of red, branded... Like the eyes of the Lelouchs.

Was this another manifestation of the nightmare?

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm you, of course," the other Suzaku replied. "Well, in a way. But if you want to use a name for me, I'm rather fond of the White Reaper."

The White Reaper? Was that supposed to be some kind of play upon words? A reference to the Grim Reaper?

Either way, it was not encouraging.

"Lelouch, stay behind me," he said, shielding Lelouch with his own body. "I don't know what this thing is, but it could hurt you."

The creature laughed. "Really? You're going there? Have you already forgotten, Suzu, that you tried to kill your friend while you were well aware that he could be the one hiding behind the mask?"

Suzaku froze. He knew exactly what the Reaper was referring to, but... It wasn't true. He was wrong. "I... I didn't... I didn't know..."

"Of course you did." The Reaper smirked. "You saw the mask when it was on Arthur's head. But you told yourself you'd seen wrong, because it was easier, easier to deny it, so that you could go on your merry way without acknowledging Lelouch was doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"And of course... Then, when you received the orders to kill Zero on Kaminejima, you rushed to obey them. You would've happily ended both his life, and your own, just so that you could keep your head buried in the sand.

"He is Zero, you know, and half the reason why he picked up that mask was to save your life and bring freedom to your country. But you spat in his face when he extended you his hand, because you were too cowardly to do what it took."

Suzaku's head started to spin. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. No, he hadn't... The only thing he had wanted was to do good. To bring peace. To help. He hadn't...

Lelouch wasn't Zero. He couldn't be, and Suzaku couldn't have hurt him.

His knees went weak and he dropped down to the ground, no longer able to face the creature wearing his face. "I... I..."

Lelouch's familiar, beloved voice snapped right through his trance. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Stop speaking!"

"How nostalgic. Unfortunately, your Geass has long ago stopped working on me, sweetheart. But the effort is still appreciated."

With the corner of his eye, Suzaku caught sight of the Reaper making a grab for Lelouch. Just like that, something inside him seemed to shatter. He shot to his feet and lunged toward at his other self.

He would not allow the Reaper to hurt Lelouch. Over his dead body.

The Reaper smirked, as if he could read Suzaku's mind. "That can be arranged."

* * *

 _Julius_

Lelouch didn't know how long he and his Suzaku ambled through the orangery. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere, and it was frustrating him to no end.

It certainly didn't help that, the more time passed, the more he was questioning the validity of his previous plan of action.

Was he really doing the right thing by simply going to help Suzu and Lulu? In the end, what did he care about them anyway? If anything, he should be focusing on himself and Suzaku, instead of on their younger selves.

"Suzaku, wait," he called out.

In front of him, Suzaku stopped and turned, shooting him an alarmed look. "What is it? Everything all right?"

Lelouch eyed Suzaku's earnest face, considering his approach. He still believed in Suzaku's old mantra—that the two of them could do anything together. But would he be willing to try something like this?

There was one way to find out.

"Listen," he said, "I think that by now, we've all realized that we, the younger selves, are in some way, artificial constructs. Creations of Geass. I don't know what could've occurred when Shestal summoned my older self's soul, but if what Zerozaku says is right, I might have a body waiting for me as well. But that's just it... There'll only be one body, just like there'll only be one body for you as well. And these bodies don't rightfully belong to us, because we are artifacts of the past and we shouldn't exist in the first place."

"What are you suggesting?" Suzaku asked, looking at him with keen, green eyes.

"I think you know," Lelouch said, cupping Suzaku's cheek gently. "We can still make our way out of here. We can still have a future together. It's not too late." He refused to give up. He would never give up. For him, for Suzaku, he had to continue to fight, no matter what he had to do.

Suzaku's breath caught. Lelouch smiled at him. "Will you be my knight now, Sir Kururugi? Will you join me, so that we can have something new and real together?"

His heart was hammering. He'd always wanted this. Even when he had been making plans to ask Suzaku to be Nunnally's knight, in his heart, Lelouch had always wanted Suzaku for himself. And he refused to deny it any longer.

Fortunately, Suzaku didn't leave him waiting. He dropped to his knee and bowed his head in the perfect posture of a Britannian knight, the same one he had used to pledge allegiance to Euphie and Charles in those two anomalous knighthoods that never should have happened.

"Yes," Suzaku said. "Yes, I will. From this moment henceforth, until death take me, I vow to be the sword and shield of Lelouch vi Britannia and protect him from all threats, as his knight." He looked up, took Lelouch's hand and kissed it. "So that we can have something new and real together."

His green eyes held so much emotion that Lelouch could not help himself. Even if he knew he really shouldn't be pursuing the attraction between him and Suzaku at that particular instant, he knelt next to Suzaku and crushed his mouth to that of his new knight.

He'd denied his feelings for Suzaku for so long, and judging by what he'd seen of his other selves, that hadn't changed much after he'd recovered his memory. Despite being well aware of his feelings, he had done nothing to pursue them. Considering that Suzaku had pretty much hated him at the time, it made sense, but now, they were no longer in that situation, and Lelouch couldn't help but take advantage of this moment, the moment he'd craved for what seemed like an age.

Suzaku kissed him back with that very same desperation. His tongue explored Lelouch's mouth almost savagely, and his grip on Lelouch was just as tight as it had been in the past, when he'd nearly choked Lelouch in an Euro-Britannian cell.

It couldn't last, as they were both much too aware of their less than ideal circumstances. When they parted their lips, Lelouch finally remembered to respond to Suzaku's heartfelt vow.

"I now dub thee, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Lelouch vi Britannia."

Suzaku laughed breathlessly against his lips. "You have an interesting approach to knighting."

"Any complaints?" Lelouch asked, squeezing Suzaku's erect dick through the material of his tailored uniform.

"None whatsoever," Suzaku groaned. "Oh, God... Can we... We should..."

Ugh. "Yeah. I really, really want to blow you, but we'll just have to do that once we're out and free." Really, it was a bit of a sin that he had yet to give Suzaku a blow job. Soon, he told himself. Soon.

Suzaku's pupils were glazed, but he didn't protest the approach. He adjusted himself in his pants as he got up and took a deep breath, gathering his composure. "Sounds like a plan, Your Highness."

Now in agreement, the two of them returned to the matter at hand. The other Suzakus and Lelouchs already had a head start because Lelouch and Suzaku had wasted time with their self-indulgent behavior, but that didn't mean they were out of the game just yet.

Of course, they still had no idea where they were actually supposed to go, so they picked a direction pretty much at random, different from the one they'd been going in before.

"What will we do if some of the others find the way out first?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch considered the question carefully. "Well, I suppose it depends on the true nature of this space. If I'm right and this is a sort of multiple personality thing, the fact that someone other than us takes over our bodies doesn't mean we can't necessarily make the attempt to claim said bodies ourselves."

He half-expected his knight to show some degree of resistance to the suggestion. When he had been in Euro-Britannia, he'd never protested to Lelouch's plans, but their mental states had been different at the time.

However, Suzaku did not seem inclined to back out of their deal now. If anything, he seemed relieved to have a plan and completely set on his mission.

It was kind of hot and Lelouch was very tempted to thrown his previous decision out the window, pull Suzaku into a bush and have his knight fuck him right then and there. But as much as that thought appealed, he'd have time aplenty to get down and dirty with Suzaku, once they were out in the real world and the threat was removed. It grated on Lelouch to admit it, but his older self had been right about this. They had to prioritize. Even if one of said priorities involved destroying/defeating their future/past selves.

Of course, Lelouch should have known better than to think any plan he came up with would not blow up in his face. The path they were on suddenly ended, and they came upon something that looked like a twisted mimicry of the Grand Duke's palace in St. Petersburg.

In the center of the courtyard, on the edge of the massive, ornate fountain, sat a familiar man. His fingers trailed over the water in an absent-minded manner. He looked up when Suzaku and Lelouch appeared in his line of sight, not seeming in the least bit surprised upon their appearance.

"It's kind of funny to see that ruthless approach in someone other than me. I approve."

The man in question was yet another rendition of Lelouch, but he was dressed in something entirely different than the other selves—personalities—they had met. He was wearing an elaborate, black ensemble, with wide sleeves and a neckerchief that far surpassed the one he'd worn during his time as Zero. His ear was adorned with a silver earring that curled around the lobe. A massive amethyst dangled from its lower half, much like the one that Lelouch himself had worn of his eyepatch. It matched the elaborate ring the other Lelouch wore on his finger, as well as the huge stone adorning the sword on his hip.

The stranger's eyes were in their natural, purple state, but Lelouch suspected it wasn't because the Geass was in its incipient form, like Lulu's situation.

Well, the only way to find out was to ask. "Do you really?" he asked. "I'd feel flattered, but I can't truly do that when I believe we haven't really met."

"Indeed, we have not," the other Lelouch said, jumping off the edge of the fountain. "But I didn't really think it was a necessity."

The amused little smirk on his lips made realization dawn for Lelouch. "Are you the one in control of this whole place? Are you keeping us trapped here?"

"Good guess," his mysterious, black-clad self said. His silver-tipped boots made an almost threatening sound as he walked forward. "Yes, I'm the one keeping you here. Not that you've been very appreciative of my efforts. Sad thing, that. I was sort of counting on you distracting these ones with an orgy."

"Well, as much as that thought appeals, you know I've never been crazy about the idea of being manipulated," Lelouch replied bitingly.

"True. It's honestly a little sad that Zerozaku is doing a better job than you. But I suppose I should've known better than to expect anything different. We always were so very contrary. You in particular. Yes, I should've known better than to expect to control you."

Normally, Lelouch would have been intrigued by the Zerozaku part of the comment—and a part of him still was—but he had other, more important things to worry about. Such as the possible, imminent danger to his existence.

Suzaku had the same idea. "Wait a minute," he piped up. "Back up. Who are you, exactly, and why are you doing this?"

"I'm many things. Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor. But these days, I go by L.L. As for why I'm doing this... Well, those reasons are my own. You don't really need to know."

As he spoke, the threatening aura around him increased to such extents it made goosebumps rise over Lelouch's skin. Suzaku must've sensed it as well—maybe his Geass was telling him something was wrong—because he went rigid. "I think this is where we run."

Without further ado, he grabbed Lelouch and draped him over his shoulder. He took off the same way they'd come, dashing through the orangery without looking back.

Lelouch heard a bout of delighted laughter echoing behind them, and that didn't fill him with much confidence at all. He now wished he truly had been Lelouch's dark side, as his Suzaku had suggested earlier, if only because it would've meant they wouldn't have run into said personality.

Instinctively, Lelouch knew an escape on foot wouldn't work. They needed some other way, some method that would help them put more distance between themselves and the obviously more powerful L.L.

Just as Lelouch thought this, something strange happened. All of a sudden, they—or rather Suzaku—burst through the treeline and ran into an unexpected sight.

It was... a railway. It sort of reminded Lelouch of the time he and Suzaku had taken the train to St. Petersburg, but at the same time, it was very different.

A strange wagon rolled in even as Lelouch watched. Suzaku didn't hesitate. He simply jumped on it. While the exact nature of the wagon was dubious and its appearance suspicious, the fact remained that they needed all the help they could get.

Unfortunately, the 'train' they were on only bought them a minute, if that. Lelouch didn't see the projectile that hit the wagon they were on. Maybe it wasn't a projectile at all, and simply a shock wave of some kind. Either way, the wagon went of the rail and the two of them went flying in two different directions.

Suzaku landed on the right side of the tracks, whereas Lelouch hit the ground with a painful thud on the left.

His head was spinning, and he groaned as he tried to gather his bearings and get up. The moment his vision started to clear, he almost wished it hadn't.

L.L. knelt by his side, a small smirk on his lips. "That was cute. Well done. Unfortunately, as much as you try, you can never beat me here." He tapped his lower lip, as if considering something. "But I suppose I should give you a prize, for making the attempt."

Lelouch's eyes widened as his other self pulled him in for a kiss. He knew he should be protesting. He knew he should be fighting back in some way. In the background, he could hear his knight crying out.

But his other self's lips were soft and strangely gentle against his and their minds connected in a way Lelouch did not expect. Flashes slid through Lelouch's memory, images of a future he only knew from the stories the others had told him.

And there was something else, something no one had ever said, the true answer behind their predicament.

When L.L. pulled away, Lelouch's mind was swirling with his new knowledge. He wanted to ask more questions, but he didn't get the chance.

He blinked, and just like that, L.L. vanished, and the landscape around them morphed into something entirely different.

By the time Suzaku ran to Lelouch's side, the walls of their cell from Euro-Britannia had already risen around them. Well, wasn't this just great?

* * *

 **For reference, L.L. and the Reaper are wearing this:**  
 **/news/59c4c835aa275fef744612a4/Code-Geass-Lelouch-and-Suzaku-Back-to-Back-in-G-E-M-Figure!**


End file.
